


I Can(’t) Let Go of You, Baby

by Aunt May (YokubouNoRain)



Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, May Parker (Spider-Man) is Peter Parker's Mother, One Night Stands, Pepper Potts is Tony Stark's Mother, Starker Week Latina 2020, unless...
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Aunt%20May
Summary: Una noche en un club nocturno. Una noche en un sórdido motel. Cada vez que abría la boca parecía que estuviera lanzándole un hechizo. No importa qué le dijera, él siempre le respondería que sí.Tercer y cuarto día de laStarker Week Latina 2020.Prompts elegido: Pasión de una noche y reconciliación.Por ahora, podés encontrar este fic publicado también en las siguientes plataformas:Amor Yaoi,BloggeryLivejournal.En caso de empezar a publicar en otra plataforma, se avisará acá. Pero, en caso de que encuentren este fanfic en otra plataforma y no haya sido informado,por favoravísenme en los comentarios o en las redes sociales que pueden encontrar en las notas finales ya que fueron publicados sin mi consentimiento.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Week Latina 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847428
Kudos: 4
Collections: Starker Week Latina 2020





	1. Fooled Around…

**Author's Note:**

> El título que le da nombre a este fic es un verso de la canción _**Fooled Around and Fell in Love**_ de Elvin Bishop, que seguro escucharon en _**Guardians of the Galaxy Vol.1**_. Si no se acuerdan de la canción pueden escucharla [acá](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZ-nCesR-oY).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Don Heck, Jack Kirby, Larry Lieber, Stan Lee, Steve Ditko. Sin embargo, como esto forma parte del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel me baso en las caracterizaciones realizadas por Gwyneth Paltrow, Marisa Tomei, Robert Downey Jr. y Tom Holland. 
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco los actores.
> 
> La historia, en cambio, sí, por ende, sean tan amables de leerla y disfrutarla :)
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> **« ESTO ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO DONDE LOS PERSONAJES PROBABLEMENTE NO SE CORRESPONDAN CON SUS CONTRAPARTES CINEMATOGRÁFICAS »**
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura ♡ :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una noche en un club nocturno. Una noche en un sórdido motel. Cada vez que abría la boca parecía que estuviera lanzándole un hechizo. No importa qué le dijera, él siempre le respondería que sí.
> 
> Tercer día de la **_Starker Week Latina 2020_**.  
> Prompt elegido: Pasión de una noche.

Él no estaba completamente seguro de estar en ese lugar. Lo único que sabía era que el calendario marcaba que era sábado por la noche y había decidido pasarla bien. Sus pasos solo lo condujeron a ese centro nocturno. De entre todos los que había en la ciudad, había optado por elegir ese con luces de neón que bailaban entre el azul y el violeta. Nada especial, sólo le gustaban esos colores. Y cuando entró, le gustó la música. Bailó al son de la misma sin sentir la mirada de sus amigos. Bailó sin pudor y de pronto se volvió el centro de atención. Sintió su cuerpo siendo tocado tímidamente por un par de manos ajenas que al recibir su permiso se aferraron a su cintura… entre otras cosas más. 

* * *

Seguía sin estar completamente seguro de estar en ese lugar. Sólo se dejó llevar. Así como en el centro nocturno. Y es que la persona con la que había estado bailando era… ¿Cómo podía describirlo en una palabra? Esa persona era exquisita. Sus rizos parecían dorados cuando chocaban con las luces estroboscópicas, sus ojos eran hipnóticos y su voz parecía decir un hechizo cada vez que le hablaba. Su cuerpo se estremecía sólo por recordar todo lo que le dijo que le haría cuando estuvieran a solas.   
Sí, había sido por eso que lo siguió. Porque muy en el fondo, quería sentir todo eso que ese desconocido le había prometido. 

* * *

No podía ver. La fría tela de lo que antes había sido su corbata le impedía separar los párpados. Sus sentidos estaban agudizados pero aún así no podía oír nada. La saliva que bajó por su garganta le ocasionó un dolor punzante que le recorrió la espina dorsal. O quizás era su cuerpo estremeciéndose ante la expectativa. ¿Qué ocurriría? ¿Con qué otra cosa sería sorprendido? ¿Con qué más? De repente, sintió algo sobre su torso. Algo lo recorrió de abajo hacia arriba. Sus labios temblorosos se separaron para recibir algo que rodeó con su lengua y recorrió con sus dientes. Pudo oír un gemir que pareció tocarle el alma. Él abrió su boca e imitó el sonido. A modo de recompensa, recibió un segundo objeto, exactamente igual que el anterior. No, no era un objeto. Eran dedos que serpenteaban dentro de su boca. Y mientras él los disfrutaba ya no sintió más dolor en sus partes bajas. Un quejido de placer y libertad quedó atorado en su garganta. Se sintió morir, como si estuviera a las puertas del paraíso y tocando el cielo con las manos.   
Sintió algo nuevamente sobre sus labios. Aquel par de dedos que habían tomado la forma de serpientes ya no estaban ahí.   
—Muerde.   
Y él lo mordió. Era algo duro. Por el olor, cuero. Pero no estaba seguro de qué era. Sintió presión en sus partes bajas. Calor, ardor, fricción. Intentó levantar su cuerpo, pero no pudo. Una fuerza lo empujaba en sentido contrario contra el colchón. Una mano agarrando sus cabellos con fuerza y el imprevisto cambio de posición ocasionó que lo que fuera que estuviera impidiéndole gemir ya no lo hiciera. Al sentir la húmeda lengua de su compañero dentro de su boca, no pudo reaccionar. Se dejó hacer y deshacer hasta que lo único que quedó de él fue un débil gemido de placer. 

* * *

El cuerpo le dolía, pero la satisfacción que había sentido, no la cambiaba por nada. Su vista estuvo clavada en el techo hasta que su compañero salió del baño. Recién ahí posó su mirada sobre él. Se estaba secando los rizos con fuerza aunque el agua seguía escurriéndosele sin importar cuánto los restregara. Sobre su marcado torso las gotas parecían diamantes brillando sobre su piel. Diamantes que a él le encantaría probar.   
—No sabía que fumabas.   
Era la primera vez que decía una frase. Hasta ese momento sólo había oído órdenes en forma de palabras y gemidos. Él se revolvió sobre la cama. Sintió una incomodidad en su entrepierna.   
—¿Te molesta?   
El cigarrillo que estaba fumando quedó reducido a una colilla que quedó hecha añicos sobre un cenicero.   
—Tengo una reunión importante y no quisiera que se me quedara el olor.   
—Ya lo terminé.   
—Puedes usar el baño.   
—Gracias. 

* * *

Sabía las consecuencias que le traería el regreso a casa después de haber pasado la noche quién sabe dónde. No por haber estado afuera en sí, si no por no haber regresado más temprano. Su sonrisa fue ampliándose a medida que se acercaba a la escalera y le enseñaba una de sus mejillas a la mujer que lo esperaba al pie de la misma.   
—¿Qué es eso?   
—Mi mejilla. Espero que me pegues.   
La mujer de cabello cobrizo puso los ojos en blanco.   
—Un día que quiero que estés en casa y no lo haces.   
—Aquí estoy, ¿no?   
—¡Quería que me ayudaras con el almuerzo, Tony! —la mujer se le acercó y trató de arreglarle el cuello de la camisa. Al darse cuenta que era una misión imposible, desistió—. Ve a cambiarte esa ropa.   
—¿Hasta la ropa interior?  
—Hasta la ropa interior —el sonido del timbre hizo que la mujer girara a Tony y lo empujara en dirección a las escaleras—. Ve, rápido, deben ser ellos.   
Tony subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto. Hizo lo contrario a lo que su madre le había pedido. No le agradaba del todo la idea de que estuviera dispuesta a rehacer su vida con una persona que no fuera su padre. Pero Tony tampoco podía impedírselo, y tampoco es que ella le hubiera pedido que asistiera a un almuerzo o cena cada vez que salía con alguien.   
—Se ve que va en serio —susurró mientras se prendía el último botón de la camisa. Eso era todo. Ya estaba presentable para la nueva pareja de su madre. Sin importar el tipo, mientras que no le hiciera daño a su madre, quizás llegara a aceptarlo. Quizás.   
Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Tony oía las voces de desconocidos en el comedor. ¿El tipo no estaba solo? ¿Quién era la otra persona? Tony pensó que tendría que haber invitado a su compañero de cama de la noche anterior. Cuando Tony había salido del baño, él ya no estaba y ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre.   
—Y él es Tony.   
La voz de su madre le hizo levantar la vista. Tony se quedó atónito. Intentó decirle algo, pero ella sólo asintió varias veces a modo de respuesta a una pregunta que él no había logrado formular. Frente a él había una mujer. Su cabello estaba ligeramente ondeando y aunque pareciera de un color azabache, un par de destellos dorados eran visibles por la luz del maldito sol que entraba por la ventana. Y su mirada… Algo en su mirada se le hacía familiar.   
—Encantada de conocerte finalmente, Tony. Yo soy May.   
La mujer posó una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.   
—Encantado —dijo Tony con lentitud.   
—Pensé que estabas mintiendo cuando me dijiste que no le contaste nada sobre nosotras.   
Virginia, la madre de Tony, se acercó a May y la tomó de la mano.   
—Te dije que iba a poner esa cara.   
—No… Es sólo que estoy sorprendido. Pero, oí la voz de alguien más, ¿o anoche bebí demasiado?   
—¡Ah, sí! —mirando hacia el living y haciendo una seña con la mano, Virginia llamó a la persona que había acompañado a su pareja. Tony volvió a quedarse sin palabras. Su compañero de baile, su compañero de cama y el de la satisfacción de una noche estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos. No entendía por qué—. Cariño, te presento a Peter. Él es el hijo de May. 

* * *

Aunque con un dolor de cabeza que ni todos los analgésicos del mundo calmarían, Tony se las ingenió para que no se notara. El hijo de May, Peter, estaba más radiante que el sol que brillaba al otro lado de la ventana. Sin una marca visible del destrozo que había hecho la noche anterior en su vida. Quien no creía en el amor a primera vista, ¿por qué no en el amor a la primera noche de sexo? No estaba mal. Tony tampoco era de esos tipos románticos que llenan de flores y bombones a sus parejas. Él era más del contacto físico.   
El plato que Tony lavaba cayó dentro del fregadero cuando sintió la mano de Peter rozándolo. Se le puso la piel de gallina. Peter lanzó una risita.   
—¿Qué? ¿Te pone nervioso estar cerca mío, Tony? —osó susurrarle con sensualidad el desgraciado al oído—. No te preocupes —su oyente lo miró de reojo al darse cuenta del cambio en su tono de voz—. No tengo intención alguna de que se repita lo que sucedió anoche.   
—¿Qué?   
—Lo de anoche, Tony, fue sólo eso: una pasión de una noche.   
Tal y como había pensado desde la primera vez que se besaron la noche anterior y Tony sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba, ese chico, con sus palabras, en ese momento lo estaba haciendo añicos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Sólo tengo un fic sobre ellas y menciones, pero amo la pareja que hacen May y Pepper. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? xD


	2. …and Fell in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Así como Peter llegó a su vida, Tony lo aleja. Sin embargo, la luna de miel de sus respectivas madres ocasionará que sus sentimientos colisionen y dejen todo el desastre al descubierto.
> 
> Cuarto día de la **_Starker Week Latina 2020_**.  
> Prompt elegido: Reconciliación.

A cada despertar y antes de dormir siempre pensaba en lo mismo. Siempre pensaba en las palabras que Peter le había dicho. Practicó un par de sonrisas en aquel enorme espejo que reflejaba su imagen, pero todas lucían demasiado falsas. Suspiró, abatido. Ese día debía ser especial y sus sentimientos lo estaban estropeando.   
—Así que pasión de una noche, ¿eh?   
La puerta entreabierta terminó de abrirse por completo para darle paso al culpable de su pésimo estado de ánimo. Peter levantó las cejas e hizo una mueca.   
—Te ves bien.   
—Siempre. Lo sé —bromeó Tony, sabiendo de antemano que eso lo haría sonreír y sabiendo también que su sonrisa incrementaría su sufrimiento un poco más.  
—Cuando quieras, vamos —Peter se le acercó y le arregló el cuello de la camisa. Sus manos recorrieron las solapas de su saco rozando también su torso. Tony, con los brazos pegados a su cuerpo, tenía la mirada clavada en su rostro y aunque tuviera tres capas de ropa encima sentía como si su piel estuviera siendo atravesada por agujas que quedaban enterradas en los lugares más dolorosos. Peter terminó palmeando su pecho y se encontró con su mirada—. Ya está. Perfecto. ¿Pasa algo?   
—No. Para nada.   
Tony le enseñó una sonrisa. Fueron unos segundos pero esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente sincera como para que Peter ya no se mostrara preocupado por él. 

* * *

Camino a la sala principal, Tony se preguntaba a quién podría habérsele ocurrido que él, con la edad que tenía, sería un buen candidato para llevar los anillos de matrimonio. Por supuesto, a su madre, ¿quién más? Podría haberlo soportado si no hubiera metido también a Peter en el medio. Era irónico que caminara esa alfombra al lado de una persona que día a día bailaba sobre las cenizas en que se había convertido su vida.   
—¿Tony? —la voz de May lo hizo girarse para mirarla. Por primera vez en el día, sonrió con sinceridad. Ella se veía preocupada por algo. Radiante con ese vestido blanco, pero preocupada. Sosteniendo la cola del vestido se le acercó—. ¿Sucede algo?   
Si había alguien que podía leer sus expresiones aparte de su madre, esa era May. Tony pensaba que quizás le había dicho hasta el cansancio sus expresiones cuando tenía tal o cual sentimiento. Y por eso, no podía mentirle.   
—No dormí bien anoche.   
—No dormiste bien desde hace meses —lo corrigió la mujer—. Sé que mis palabras no servirán para que dejes de preocuparte, pero piensa que el ambiente en la casa va a volver a ser el de antes, y hasta mejor, cuando nos vayamos de luna de miel con Pep. Sólo no hagan fiestas locas con Peter, ¿de acuerdo?   
Tony asintió. May frotó su hombro con su mano y siguió su camino. Había un detalle que a su nueva madre se le escapaba: que estaría solo con Peter. Sin importar las dimensiones que tenía el nuevo hogar que habían adquirido para vivir todos juntos, sabía que tarde o temprano, se encontraría con Peter. Y de ser posible, prefería no hacerlo, no volver a verlo nunca más. Quería que, de la misma manera en que apareció en su vida, se fuera. Quería tener la posibilidad de reconstruir lo que quedaba de su vida, pero con Peter ahí, ¿cómo podría siquiera intentarlo? 

* * *

La boda fue emotiva. Tony estuvo al borde del llanto varias veces, y en la recepción pudo beber cuanto quiso. Tanto así que tenía la esperanza de caer rendido sobre el colchón y de ser posible no despertarse hasta que su madre y su flamante esposa regresaran de su luna de miel. Pensó que tendría que haberles pedido unas vacaciones para él también. El líquido en la copa que le había robado al mesero duró segundos. Cuando dejó de mirar a la nada y focalizó la mirada sobre algo, lo hizo sobre Peter, que estaba bailando con una pequeña prima suya. A medida que sus manos se desabrochaban el chaleco, en su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la escena en que conoció a Peter y la manera en que terminaron en un cuarto de hotel. De repente, sus miradas se cruzaron, Tony detuvo sus movimientos y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era una de esas agujas que sentía cuando pensaba en él.  
—¿Tony? ¿Qué haces aquí sentado? —su madre hizo que el muchacho regresara al mundo real—. Vamos a bailar.   
No iba a poder negársele a esa mujer ni aunque estuviera dormido. Aunque no estaban pasando canciones lentas, Tony abrazó a su madre con fuerza y así bailaron varias canciones. 

* * *

Virginia había notado el cansancio en su hijo. Claro, no sabía que se me había tomado hasta el agua de los floreros. Por eso, le dijo que cuando ella saliera junto con May, se tomara un taxi para que regresara a su casa y descansara. Tony le sonrió y le dijo que preferiblemente necesitaba irse del planeta. 

* * *

Tal y como lo tenía previsto Tony, no alcanzó a desmayarse sobre el colchón de su cama, pero al menos logró hacerlo sobre el sofá. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tuvo un sueño. Soñó con Peter, que estaba ahí, diciéndole que lamentaba su comportamiento y que lo amaba. Ya no sentía ese dolor en el pecho y cuando lo tocaba no sentía esas agujas clavándosele cada vez más profundo en la carne, sólo sentía amor y unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca. Al abrir los ojos se encontró solo.   
Y nuevamente el recuerdo de Peter lo ahogaba hasta el punto de cortarle la respiración. 

* * *

El mes viviendo con Peter fue tranquilo. Habían hecho un acuerdo tácito en el que se hablaban lo estrictamente necesario y cuando fuera necesario. Los primeros días, Tony moría por saber por qué Peter había llegado tan tarde, con quién había estado hasta esa hora y por qué llegaba desaliñado. Tony tenía un ojo clínico para esas cosas. Pero mientras menos supiera, mejor. Sabía que sería peor de otra forma. Así estaba bien, aunque su cerebro siempre le hiciera malas jugadas y por las noches imágenes que no quería tener le bombardearan el cerebro una y mil veces. 

* * *

Cierto día, en el que Tony había vuelto de una fiesta, Peter estaba desayunando y viendo televisión. No era la película del siglo, pero era entretenida. El recién llegado se lanzó al sofá y cambió de canal.   
—Oye, estaba viendo eso —exclamó Peter sentado en torno a la mesa del comedor.   
—Ahora, no —musitó Tony desde el sillón que no reparó en que Peter se levantó y se acerco a él si no hasta que trató de quitarle el control remoto de las manos—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?   
Aunque con unas ojeras de días sin poder dormir, Tony lo miró desafiante. Peter no tenía ánimos de pelear, mucho menos con él, así que suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.   
—Dame el control, Tony. Ya deja de jugar.   
—No.   
Tras responderle con una negativa, Tony volvió a prestar atención a la pantalla del televisor. Peter, por su parte, al darse cuenta que no podría tener una conversación normal con su hermanastro en ese estado, se acercó al tomacorriente y desconectó el televisor.   
—¿Puedes explicarme qué demonios te sucede?  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Hace semanas que estás actuando así. Sólo me hablas cuando es necesario. Si yo quiero algo, siempre estás ocupado.   
Tony resopló y se puso de pie. O al menos, lo intentó, porque volvió a caer sobre el sillón al perder el equilibrio. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y suspiró.   
—No te soporto —aunque respondió a las palabras de Peter con un susurro, en el silencio, su voz resonó en la enorme habitación—. No soporto lo que me haces sentir. Me duele. Duele demasiado. Y si me hablas, y me miras y tratas de hacerte el bueno conmigo, es mil veces peor.   
—¿Qué quieres que haga, entonces? —Tony lo miró. Peter no se había movido un solo milímetro de su sitio—. ¿Quieres que te lastime? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
—Ya no tienes nada qué lastimar, Peter. Me destruiste por completo esa noche en que nos conocimos. Cuando no me esperaste y decidiste irte por tu cuenta.   
—¿Qué querías que hiciera, Tony? ¿Que me quedara contigo? ¿Que te jurara amor eterno cuando llevábamos horas de conocidos? ¿Crees que el amor es así?  
—No. No lo sé. Según tú, ¿cómo es?  
—No lo sé… Yo tampoco lo sé. Pero esta distancia entre nosotros no- No está bien.   
¿Qué estaba tratando de decir? Tony pudo ver una chispa de esperanza. Una chispa que podía, o bien, extinguirse con la misma rapidez en que se encendió, o crear un incendio incontrolable.  
—Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. No me pidas más que eso.   
Ayudándose del sillón, Tony se incorporó y se agarró de las escaleras. Definitivamente, no podría subirlas a menos que fuera gateando. Lanzó un insulto y terminó por sentarse en uno de los escalones.   
—¿Crees que para mí fue fácil? —Tony lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Era como si su cerebro estuviera a punto de apagarse en cualquier momento—. Cuando te dije que olvidáramos lo que pasó, creí que era lo mejor, creí que tú también querías eso.   
—Jamás pediste mi opinión al respecto.  
—No tenía otra opción. No había otra alternativa. Mi mamá no tiene problemas con que yo salga con quien se me pegue la gana, pero, ¿contigo? Tony, no tienes idea de las maravillas que me contó ella sobre ti. Pepper le decía lo increíble que eras. No pienses que fue fácil para mí decir lo que te dije, porque no fue así. No sé cómo… No sé cómo es capaz Pepper de tomar todo esto. No lo sé. Pero, lo único que quiero es que dejes de ignorarme. Háblame, maldita sea.   
Tony sintió que no podía mover su cuerpo a voluntad. Cuando quiso tomar el control del mismo, se encontró abrazando a Peter con tanta fuerza que podía sentir su alma quebrándose en mil pedazos ante el contacto. De pronto, con una desesperación desmedida, Peter tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó con la misma intensidad que lo había hecho en el club nocturno, camino al hotel, en el cuarto de hotel… Aunque sintiera que su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado y armado de nuevo, todo a la vez, ¿cómo podía Tony negarse a eso? ¿Cómo podía negarse a él?   
—Te amo —de sus labios salieron aquellas dos tímidas palabras, temblorosas, íntimas—. Te amo demasiado.  
—¿Qué te hizo pensar que yo no siento lo mismo que tú?   
Viéndose reflejado en esos ojos avellanas, Tony lo comprendió. En su mente comenzaron a aparecer sucesos que había vivido con Peter hasta ese exacto segundo. Sin las gafas que le impedían ver la realidad, Tony se dio cuenta que así como él quería alejarse de Peter, él hacía todo lo contrario. Las incontables veces en que él se le acercó para hablar de “algo” sobre lo cual Tony no tenía idea y que, en realidad, lo tenía a él involucrado hasta el cuello. Peter siempre estuvo ahí, dispuesto a deshacer lo que había hecho y a empezar de nuevo, con el pie derecho.   
—Ah, ya entiendo —susurró Tony mientras estrechaba el cuerpo de Peter entre sus brazos y ya no sentía dolor, sino algo indescriptible, algo como un sentimiento llamado amor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
